A Death Wish
by EdwardCullen123
Summary: What if Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were captured and tortured. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle have to work together to save the ones the love or suffer eternity alone.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: What would happen if Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were captured and tortured while Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had to rescue them or suffer eternity alone.

Sneak Peeks:

"Please Alice! Don't! Rosalie! No!" Bella screamed as the three starving vampires crept closer, their mouths opening slightly but revealing their venomous white teeth...

* * *

"Carlisle! Edward! Please help!" she screamed, making the regular person cringe in pain but Bella didn't move a muscle. Her eyes lost, her thoughts in different places.

* * *

"Jasper Hale! Focus! We need to get them alive, well, and un-hurt as best as possible." Carlisle's voice was demanding and stern, but none of the vampires even gave a hint that they were listening. They were trapped in their thoughts of death, pain, and misery.

**A/N: Hey Everyone. This is the beginning of the tale! I just wanted to let you guys know what its about and some sneak peeks into the story. I know I haven't finished my other fanfic, but I seriously could not think of any ideas! For those of you that have read Voldemort's Revenge, I am writing the next chapter!**

**Thank-you,  
EdwardCullen123**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Death Wish; Chapter 1**

"Bella! Bella Swan? Is there a Bella Swan here?" a man's voice rang out as Edward and I were sitting together in the cafe. I looked up anxiously at Edward, who was that and how did they know me?

Edward rubbed my arm in comfort and gave me a smile. He nudged me softly, and I spoke up. Making my presence known causing almost everyone around us to stare at me and then Edward. I hated the attention; I looked down trying to hide the fact that my face was bright red. A man appeared in front of our table.

"Ma'am, you have a phone call." Our waiter said, I muttered thanks and reluctantly got out of my seat. I hate leaving Edward, even if it is 10 feet away. I picked up the phone and cautiously put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said suspiciously. Who call's someone at the restaurant and how do they know I'm here? It must be Charlie or somebody. The Cullen's would show up or call Edward's cell phone rather than call a place like this.

"Miss Swan! How lovely it is to hear you voice again." I gasped, "Now before you do anything rash and give us away to Edward, sit down and pretend like this phone call is from your mother." My heart felt like it was going to burst; my breathing started getting faster and faster. I quickly looked at Edward and he was staring at me, his face expressionless but his eyes full of concern. Even I could see that! I remember what the voice said and I smiled and mimed that it was fine. He didn't change his expression, but after a few moments he blinked and slowly tilted his head back towards the menu; I knew he was still listening.

"Good girl. Now, when you get home and he has left, we ask of you to pack your belongings and without a word to anyone head straight for the border line between the werewolves and the Cullen's. Do you understand what I'm saying? We would like you to say 'Okay Mom, I'll go tell Charlie as soon as possible.'" I didn't say anything and Edward peered up again, his face this same as before, "Bella. Say it right now."

Wait a minute. A similar thing occurred a few months ago, James tried to kill me by pretending he had my mother captive. Memories flooded my mind of Edward's guilt ridden face and the pain obvious in his eyes. I never wanted to cause that again, even if it wasn't my fault. I decided it was best to act as though whoever this person was as a telemarketer. The only concern I had was that it was obviously the voice of a vampire. But then I thought if this monster was trying to suck my blood, let him try, my family would protect me! Right? They have to! Bella, don't think about this! I berated myself. I put a frustrated look on my face and said, "I'm sorry but I was in the middle of having a nice lunch with my boyfriend, next time you decide to harass someone don't interrupt them in a cafe. Have a nice day." Before I could think of what I just did I slammed the phone down and looked at Edward again, he glanced at me and then nodded towards the empty seat beside him. I walked self-consciously towards the table and then nearly tripped over the floor, I didn't see the step. Edwards arms catched me before I smacked 

my head of the ground. He stood me up straight and then put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me who that was Bella?" Edward asked. Oh crap! I was a horrible liar, and he was a vampire with more advanced hearing, sight, and sound than every human. He knew I was freaking out inside. "It was a telemarketer." I replied, my voice slightly shaky. Edward raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. I turned my face away and glanced at the floor, and then I involuntarily shuddered.

"Bella," Edward said softly, slowly pulling me towards him, "who was it. Please." He kissed my forehead repeatedly and gave me a bear hug.

"I don't know who it was..." I said quietly, my voice complete taken over by the fear within me.

Edward lifted my face and said, "Bella, please. I'm here; no one and nothing can harm you. I love you so much. What did they say?" And with that I took down my boundaries and told him everything that had occurred in the phone call. What he sounded like, what he said and what I was thinking throughout the entire call. Edward simply said thank-you and we left the cafe.

I must of fallen asleep on the way home because the next thing I was aware of was that I was laying on something very comfortable and covered by really warm blankets. This was not my bed. I opened one eye and took a glance around; I smiled and gave a big yawn. I was in Edward's room; I shook my head at the thought of Edward having a big bed, or even a bed at all. It was still dark out; I must have been asleep for only an hour or two. I slid out of bed and went to the washroom. Until I looked in the mirror I hadn't realized that I was dressed in the pinkest pyjama's I had ever seen in my life. I laughed and rolled my eyes. This was Alice's doing. She and her ridiculous sense of style. My hair was in large knots all over my head. I looked down and instantly saw the tool I need, I quickly brushed through my hair left it at that. It was just hair right? I brushed my teeth and then got dressed with the set of clothes neatly piled on the toilet seat. Not bad, I thought as I got dressed. I decided it was time to make myself presentable to the family.

I began walking down the stairs when I heard quiet voices, but I could tell they were very angry. I quietly walked down, taking each step slowly and carefully though I knew it was useless, and vampires could hear anything. Before I made the bottom step I was lifted up but I could barely see the person carrying me. It was all a blur. I instantly though of last night's phone call. Oh no! I started panicking and tried to get out of the vampire's grasp although I knew it was useless. The arms tightened around me until it was almost painful, and once I stopped the released. I heard a door slam and then we were outside.

"NO!" I heard a loud booming voice that must be Emmett. Who was carrying me? What's happening? "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T! EDWARD! EDWARD! SAVE HER!" Edward!? Edward is carrying me? Where? Why do I need to be saved?

"JASPER! JASPER!" Alice cried out, she seemed to be close by.

"Edward? Where are you taking me? Where are we going? Who is coming?" I demanded, getting scared.

"Close your eyes Bella." he begged.

I decided to speak, "Edward!" I cried, I wanted to know the answers and I wanted to know them now but I still closed my eyes.

After a few moments I tried to speak again but he didn't respond. I decided enough was enough. I opened my eyes, but before they could focus Edward yelled, "SHUT THEM!" There was so much anger and pain in his voice that I began hyperventilating! Edward was scared! Edward, my beautiful strong Edward, was scared of something or of someone. Oh my god. This was horrible! I felt so helpless, I had no idea what was going on! I was confused beyond belief and I desperately wanted answers. I didn't understand what was happening, this was horrible.

"Please Edward!" I begged, tears running down my face. If he wasn't holding me as tightly I would probably be shaking uncontrollably. We were slowing down, I could feel it. What was happening?

"Bella, please Bella, please!" the pain in his voice was so strong that I opened my eyes and froze. His facial expression had so much pain in it that I couldn't do anything but stare with my mouth open wide. "Bella! Please, don't cry. You will be fine, you will live! I will save you! You will be okay!" he cried desperately.

"Wha-Wha are you talking ab-about?" I sobbed, he was still holding me tightly but we were no longer moving and I didn't even know if he was standing or sitting.

"They've come." he said, his voice dead.

"Who has?" I yelled.

"They've come for you, they're already here. They have already captured Alice and Esme. I'm so sorry Bella. Please, forgive me. I wasn't strong enough." Edward cried he held me tighter to him and dry sobbed for a long time.

"Edward. It's okay! Thank-you for everything! I love yo-," before I could finish dark shapes appeared out of the darkness and Edward cried out and I was let go, I rolled down on the floor and sat up quickly, crawling back to Edward. He was shaking in agony. I looked around; trying to see who these people were but I couldn't see their faces.

"Please stop!" I begged, I put my hand on Edward but he backed away from my touch.

"Miss Swan. We told you simple instructions and now look at what has happened. This is your entire fault, and because you delayed us and wasted quite a long amount of time, Edward shall be punished for your mistakes. Now come along, we don't have much more time." it was the same deep, powerful voice as the one on the phone.

No! No! I repeatedly said in my head, backing up as close as I could to the wall. "Edward!" I cried for help! I didn't know what was going to happen, and what was happening right now. All of a sudden I felt strong arms pull me up from my feet and then my head hit something very hard and I lost conscious.

The last thing I remembered was Edwards tortured yell of my name. I would never forget it.

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone. Sorry that this took a few days to be posted but I was trying to summon up my first few ideas in the chapter. I know it's a cliff hanger, and personally I hate them but my wrist is about to fall off plus I have a lot of readings to do (I'm in my first year of University, work is hectic) so I will get the second chapter up in a few days time! If you have any ideas do you mind reviewing or sending me a message? Thanks! I would really appreciate it. And if you like the story, or there are things that need to be corrected or edited or just plain wrong from the original novels, don't hesitate and tell me!**

**Thanks,**

**Love,**

**EdwardCullen123**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Death Wish; Chapter 2**

When I woke up I was laying on a very cold, cement floor. It was very dark and it smelt horrible. To make matters worse, my head was killing me; it ached so much that I could barely lift it without crying out load.

_Edward_.

"NO!" I screamed, I sat up ignoring my head and froze when the memories came flooding in.

The last thing I remembered was Edward's screams of my name before I was knocked out! It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard in my entire life. It was full of pain, of torture and of complete hopelessness and helplessness. I desperatly wanted to be near him, to be with him! Was he alive? Was I alive? Where was I? Who had taken me? Why had Edward given up?

All these questions poured into my mind and my headache continued to get worse and worse.

I laid back down onto my side and sobbed; not caring if I was being really loud. Nothing mattered anymore.

I didn't know where I was, or who captured me but right now I cared about nothing except seeing Edward again, comforting him, helping him.

All of a sudden I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned over quickly, not expecting at all who it was that startled me.

"Bella! Sh!" Alice said soothingly. She picked me up and gave me a hug, I was completely unresponsive. The only thing going through my mind was Edward. I needed Edward. I had to be with him!

"Bella?" I heard Esme's voice nearby, but I didn't evil blink as if I heard her. She brushed the hair out of my face.

"What's wrong with her? Has she gone dumb?" Rosalie said doubtfully, I could feel her eyes on my face. If I was paying any attention I would of been annoyed at her sarcastic comment but it didn't affect me at all.

"Bella! Bella honey! Please, say something." Alice begged, from my peripheral vision I could see that her face was full of worry and misery. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, and what was happening but the thoughts of Edward kept me quiet. My mind was shutting down, I could barely breathe. I didn't have enough strength to anymore. This pain was far worse than when Edward had left me. Now, I was being forced to stay away from him.

Alice laid me down on my stomach.

"What are you doing Alice?" Esme asked, I felt my hair being moved to one side of my head. I kept crying, but not as loudly. I listened to Alice.

"I'm checking to see if there's something wrong with her head injury. I've watched Carlisle manytimes, I know what to do." Alice said. "She's not responsive!"

"Why don't you slap her?" Rosalie suggested.

"No!" Esme snapped.

The floor was very cold, I started shivering. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to die.

"_They have already captured Alice and Esme..." _Edward's sentence ran through my head. Suddenly my head cleared and my mouth opened and out came, "Alice?"

"Yes?" She replied, lifting me up into a sitting position. I could see three sets of eyes looking at me, two full of concern, one full of annoyance.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice sounding dead.

I heard Rosalie sigh, Esme grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze and then Alice said, "Bella! He's alive! He's alive! They didn't take Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle." I looked up at her puzzled. Why didn't they take them? Why did they take us? Although I thought those questions I was so relieved thatEdward was alive, and not captured but free that I took a deep breath and smiled, tears running down my face once more.

"They took us instead, and we are still trying to figure out the reason behind all of this." Alice continued. She and Esme eyed me cautiously.

"Who are they?" I gave out another question but before Alice could even open her mouth, which is very fast, four red-cloaked figures appeared behind us. Their faces were covered by the large hoods. All I could see at first glance was their mouths.

"Good Evening Bella. How is your head doing? I really didn't want to cause you so much pain already, but it was necessary. You were obviously not going to leave Edwards side without a fight, one that you would of lost immediately, but one that I had no motivation to waste the effort. Your poor Edward couldn't stand up, let alone fight against the powers of my warriors, so the fight would of been a waste of everyone's times and you my dear could of gotten killed, or worse, transformed into a vampire." The same voice said again, from the phone and last night, he took a step forward and removed his hood. He pushed Alice and Esme out of the way and knelt right in front of me. His eyes were know the same level as mine.

I gasped as I took his appearance in; his skin was a bland gray, it had no colour in it whatsoever. There were blue veins looked that looked like they were above the skin, they were so visible it was hard to believe my eyes. He had no body hair and his eyes were black. He was the most terrifying creature I had ever seen. Was he a vampire? What was he? He can't be human!?

He slowly extended his arm towards my face, I turned it away and leaned back. I didn't want to be close to this, this thing! I felt strong, ice-cold fingers on my chin and my face was slowly turned back towards the monster. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to look into his empty face or his dark eyes.

"Bella." His voice commanding. I tightened my eyes even more. After a few seconds I could smell something but I didn't know what it was, "Bella." he said again and I could feel the air from what he said hit my face. Oh! The smell must be his.

"Look at me." He spat. I moaned as something wet landed on my cheeks. "If that is how you want to do this Bella, then I'll play the same game."

Oh no! What was happening? Why did I ignore him? I opened my eyes immediately and I looked straight into his. As I stared into his eyes, I could see nothing behind them. Not like Edward's. They were horrible. It was as though all my nightmares as a kid of monsters had come true a few years later.

"Romad, Kerrel." he stated and two of the three red cloaked figure walked forward. "Bring Bella to my office, and get her prepared."

Before I heard his last word he had disappeared and the two figures were suddenly around me. They lifted me up and I was carried out of the room. As I was leaving Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all cried out load and started yelling my name.

"Bella! Don't do anything he tells you to do! Ignore him! Don't listen to anything!" Alice yelled, but she couldn't say anything more because the red cloaked guy who wasn't instructed to do anything slapped Alice across the face and she fell over.

"NO!" I screamed, they just hurt Alice! They can't do that. The figure who had hurt Alice turned his face towards me and than disappeared with her.

What was this place? How could they do this to Alice? She was so strong, how could they slap her like that? What was happening? I wanted to look back and see Esme but I was suddenly let go and then I was falling! I started screaming for help. It was pitch black and I was falling a huge distance. Is this how they kill weak, pathetic humans like me?

"PLEASE!" I begged, "PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed over and over again as I fell.

But all of a sudden I was standing and the two red cloaked guys were holding my arms tightly. I looked around, we were in a completely different place it seemed. I looked up but there was only ceilings. What the hell just happened? I was just falling for my death and now I'm being dragged down this bright hall way. My mind spun.

As I became less confused, I paid more attention the scenery around me. The walls were covered with exquisite paintings and the floor was a blood-red carpet. It looked like a hotel hallway. There were several doors on each side equally apart with numbers on them. 501...503...505...507...509...and we stopped. The door swung open by itself and we were suddenly inside a beautiful office. The first thing I noticed was the desk, it was made of dark wood and it was very large. It looked custom made and it was very beautiful. I looked up and the same monster was sitting on a large leather chair with his hands crossed on the desk. There were several documents piled neatly on one corner of the desk.

Before I even realized what was happening, I was sitting on a chair in the middle of the desk facing the creature. The two others were now on each side of the guy in the middle.

"Bella Swan. #1234221. Lets see if I can find your folder." he said calmly, as though this was a business deal. He flipped through a pile of files and picked one out. My face was in the middle of the folder. "Ah, here it is. This is a good photo of you Miss Swan." he showed me briefly before placing it in front of him and then he opened it and there were many sheets of paper, pictures, and little plastic bags full of things that I had no idea what they were.

"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice cracked. I hadn't spoken for a while, and my throat hurt from me screaming earlier.

He glanced up from reading something, and put down the piece of paper and intertwined his hands.

He opened his mouth and said, "You are here because we have an assignment for you. Well, its more of a proposal."

I asked him what proposal and he snorted.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he shaked his head, "We do not simply state what we want from you. You will know in time, and if not then well, it won't happen, you will know." he said.

"But what if I don't want to do anything for you." I questioned, my voice rude.

"Then we will make you, and if you still don't cooperate we will target the ones dearest to you. Let me see your files," he glanced down and picked up another piece of paper. "Charlie, Renee, Edward, Jacob, Alice..." he looked up at me before continuing.

"No! You can't! Don't touch them!" I yelled! I stood up, my anger taking control of my mind.

"Sit down Bella." he demanded, his face full of annoyance now. "I can do any damn thing I want to. Now that I think about it, Edward and Carlisle would be an great addition to my warriors. Romad, write down their contact information."

"Please! I'll do whatever you want! Don't hurt Edward, please! Please!" I begged, tears running down my face. I took a step towards the desk.

"Good girl. Now sit down, and grab a Kleenex. We don't want you to be crying all over our furniture." he through a box of Kleenex at me and I catched it without even looking up.

"I might as well introduce myself. I am Jortuel Ramtpi. Leader of the Putrue pack of vampires, and werewolves. We are the oldest surviving vampire and werewolf clan ever. I was the first vampire, and my partner was the first werewolf. Together we brought up a powerful army. Now we have over 450 vampires, and 300 werewolves. The Volturi claim to be the oldest but they are greatly confused. Aro, he is my fifth son's son. He was born a human and once Narktil changed him, Aro was cast away into Italy and started his own clan, after several hundred years he forgot about us. And we never spoke with him again."

"My partner died only 150 years ago," he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, then he continued, "by a member of the Quilette pack. She died defending me, even though I didn't need defending. After I buried my love, my highest priority was getting revenge on my beloved. I then spent 130 years trying to find the werewolf but he was no where to be found."

"Rumours grew of group of Vampires from varies places in the United States grouping together. They were known as the Cullen's. A powerful group they were, and at first they were a concern but I didn't contact them. I decided it was best to leave them alone, because they were vampires, brothers and sisters of the same race. I was quite interested in the women of the group; Alice, Esme, and Rosalie but I didn't act on my impulses. I could not kill them unless they imposed a threat. A few decades later, rumours started again with the Cullen's that one member, Edward, had found a beautiful human with the sweetest blood. I decided to check this out, and especially to make sure that Edward was going to change the girl because under no circumstance can any human know about our race. I sent agents of mine out to see if the rumours of this human was true, and they were."

"This human, Isabella Marie Swan, was in fact a beautiful human with the sweetest blood I had ever come across in the millions of years I have been living. When I first saw her, my heart seemed to beat again. She looked identical to my beautiful Areal; my first thought was that she was re-incarnated into a human body. I became very jealous, very fast of Edward Cullen. I could sense the love between them, it was similar to the feelings I had with my Areal. It was so beautiful. I decided for the pain I had been feeling within my heart, to contact Bella, I needed to hear her voice."

"So, I sent several of my men and women to find her and report where she was which was with Edward at a cafe. I knew of Edward's power so I selected a distinct group of vampires who were powerful enough to oppose his powers. I called the cafe and asked for Bella, and after a few moments, she said hello and I couldn't believe my ears. It was the same sound as Areal. This had to be her. So I started out saying it was nice to hear her voice again. She ignored me, and pretended as though I was a telemarketer. I was enraged. Horrified that she, a mere human, could be so brave as to ignore my commands. I decided to take her in and analyze her mind. If this was Areal, I needed to know why."

"As we got closer to Forks, Alice saw us coming and immediately warned everyone. At that time we weren't planning on taking anyone but Bella. Once we arrived however, that was a different matter. Edward had Bella in his arms and was running out the door. We captured Esme, Alice, and then Rosalie. It took some time but the ladies convinced their lovers to let them go. And the men listened. It took some time stopping Emmett, but we did not kill him or Carlisle and Jasper.

We immediately started tracking Edward and it was very easy. When we started surrounding him, my leading commander sent waves of pain through Edward and he stopped abruptly. I could see through his mind, and I knew he wasn't going to let you go. I didn't want to kill him, but made sure he suffered enough to make him forget momentarily about Bella. I asked her to come with me but again she didn't want to and she stayed close to Edward. She begged us to stop hurting him, but I was angry and increased the level of torment. I walked towards Bella and smacked her head against the wall, not very hard but enough to knock her out, she collapsed into my arms. Edward screamed Bella's name all night. We left him there, he was of no interest to us. And now, here she sits before me."

He finally finished his tale and I experienced several different feelings and emotions through his entire speech. He was over millions of years old? How? Rumours? What rumours? I was so overwhelmed that I nearly fainted right in my seat. I shaked my head, trying to come back into consciousness. They had tortured Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle? How? Why? Poor Edward! He had screamed my name all night? My eyes rolled back and as I started falling over someone was picking me up, and I heard "Sleep my Areal, sleep." Then I was gone, blackness over took me. I had much to think about, and my body couldn't take it all in. I was finished.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Just to clarify the chapter, it is a bit confusing and long! If you have any problems understanding it, please contact me and I'll sum it up for you! If you remember, Alice dissappeared with the third red cloaked guy. That will be in the next chapter which I'll start typing as soon as I post this on here. Please review and tell me whats good, whats bad, and what I need to work on.**

**Thank-you,  
Love,  
EdwardCullen123**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Death Wish; Chapter 3**

"Alice! Alice! Calm down, tell me what happened!" Esme's voice was the first thing I heard. I opened my eyes and sat up and Alice was on her knee's dry sobbing. I got up as quickly as possible and ran over to Alice; ignoring the horrible ache in my entire body.

"Alice!" I cried, I gave her a hug but she just sat there. "Esme, what happened?"

"I'm not too sure honey. After you left Alice was taken by this horrible person and she wasn't returned until after you were dropped off." Esme said, she rubbed Alice's arms. Alice was covered in dirt and her clothes were torn and dirty. She was obviously beaten up. I stared, how could she be hurt as much as she is? She's a vampire!

"How long ago was that?" I asked, remembering everything that had happened before I fainted. I shuddered! I had heard so much; it was so strange that I didn't know how to process it.

"A few hours ago, I can't recall how much." Esme answered, she took Alice's hand into her own and gave it a squeeze.

"Bella, get away from me right now!" Alice suddenly yelled; I crawled as quickly as I could back to where I woke up. She slowly turned her face towards me; before we made eye contact I ducked my head again and tried my best to hide the wounds on my head.

"Esme, Rosalie! I need to speak with you." Alice spoke slowly, I could feel her eyes on me.

"Yes Alice? What is it?" Rosalie muttered. She was behind me.

"Keep me away from Bella." Alice instructed. I peered over my shoulder and she was nearly twitching. "They told me that... if Bella doesn't cooperate... they're going to... nevermind. They are starving us, not allowing us to feed and meanwhile they're going to hurt her, make wounds so we'll suffer by the scent of her blood. They did it today, teasing me and I couldn't stand it! They were putting images into my head if we lost control with Bella and what would happen to her, and if she didn't cooperate they were going to get Jasper, Emmett, Carlise and Edward and... oh god!"

It felt as though my heart had stopped. I turned around and demanded that they stay away from me.

"We made a promise to Edward that we would keep you safe. But I can't let them hurt Jasper like that, I just can't!" Alice cried, she ducked her head.

"Alice, please, tell me what they're going to do to them?" I begged, I walked towards her while Esme and Rosalie tightened their grip on Alice.

"They...they..." She stuttered, "Jortuel said if you don't cooperate, or if we don't kill you he'll torture Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Carlisle in front of us. I can't let that happen, I just can't Bella!" she paused and sobbed with no tears. "They sent me visions of Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle trying to come rescue us but Jortuel Ramtpi's army came up against them and they..." she paused again, and I feel to my knees. She didn't need to finish, I knew what was going to happen. "Bella, please Bella. Do whatever you can to stop him from coming, please! Do anything Jortuel Ramtpi tells you to do okay? He is going to kill Jasper, please!"

Esme and Rosalie, lost in their own thoughts, stopped guarding Alice away from me and sunk to the floor. Alice came straight to me, and I didn't even care. Instead of killing me, she gave me a hug. My legs gave in and without Alice holding me up I'd be a lump on the floor.

"Bella, we will never hurt you! Do you understand? No matter what!" I looked into Alice's eyes and they were a deep red. She wasn't breathing.

"Kill me." I muttered without thinking.

"No! What would that do to Edward? He'd come here and try to get himself killed, like the Volturi incident!" Alice yelled, she pulled away and looked at me as though it was the first time since I had come back. I heard her gasp as she looked down at her hands. They were red, with my blood.

"Bella! What did they do to you?" she yelled, she put her hands on my cheeks and gently pulled my face towards hers.

"They were just talking to me, and then suddenly I felt so overwhelmed and I woke up here." I slurred my words a bit, I was uncomfortable that they were staring at me and I began feeling faint.

"Are you sure that's the only thing they did?" Alice words seemed distant, I felt myself slipping away. "Bella! Stay awake! We need you to talk!" I was shaken a few times but I couldn't grip back to consciousness. It was so calming, so relaxing. I didn't want to resurface. A second or two later I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I landed on the floor. That made me wake up. I must of cried out load because I heard my name being yelled.

"ROSALIE HALE!" Esme screeched. I sat up and rubbed my cheek, one of my teeth were loose and I tasted blood in my mouth. She hit me pretty hard.

Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and stood me up; she kept asking me if I was okay. Esme ran over and both of them stared at me, there faces full of concern. What did I look like? I looked down at my body, seeing if there was anything like bruises, cuts, scars, etc. I heard the question again, and I answered.

"I don't remember if they did... all I can recall is Jortuel talking to me about stuff and his body guards were around him and I the entire time and they didn't move once. Every time though I feel really faint after he's finished speaking and next thing I know I wake up here." I said slowly, trying to bring up the memories. Alice's face was was full of worry and sadness. Esme's was identical and Rosalie was now behind them peering at me with slight interest. There was something else but I couldn't tell what it was. "What do I look like?" I didn't want the answer, I could guess how horrible I was.

"Bella, you-" Alice froze mid sentence and suddenly glanced up and stared into the wall behind my head. She was having a vision. We all stepped closer to her, none of us breathing, waiting for what it was. The anticipation was killing me! A few moments later, Alice finally came back and she shook her head and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. When she finally opened her eyes she didn't look at me but Esme. Her eyes were blood red. She was starving. I stepped back, remembering her warning before.

All of a sudden I felt a swish of air and Alice was gone, I couldn't see her anywhere. Esme was still standing there, in the same way as before. Rosalie looked up at me and turned away. What was happening? Another swish of air and I was suddenly on the ground, my head pounded in agony. I cried out as I felt cold, hard hands on my ankles. I realized that they were being tied together. It wasn't Alice, it couldn't be Alice. I desperately wanted to raise my head but it hurt so much all I could do was stare up at the ceiling and cry. I slowly turned my head to look at the room and now Esme and Rosalie were gone.

Now the hands were on my wrists and they were also being tied. I felt cold air on my neck, and I breathed in very slowly. I felt a hand slide under my neck, gently carassing my wounds and I screamd at the touch. My head started to move up and I closed my eyes in agony. Eventually I was sitting right up, the hand still on my neck. Once I looked stable, the hand slid around to the front of my neck. It stayed there for a few minutes until it finally moved up my chin to my left cheek, it brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind me ear. The breath was suddenly blowing in my ear and I jumped. The hand on my face tightened and I felt it pushing my head to the right, I was to scared to fight.

"Please!" I cried, but my voice was barely a whisper. No one human could hear that.

"Don't worry Bella." a voice I recognized instantly spoke into my ear, "Calm down." I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I knew no more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone, I am so sorry for the wait of this chapter! I don't really have any excuses except for the fact that I'm in my first year of University and the work is a bit overwhelming, but really I just didn't feel like writing it and I didn't have any ideas for what I should do. I want to apologize for this chapter because it isn't the best, but I knew some of you have been waiting and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I want to thank everyone for reading my story, and those who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the Fourth Chapter :)  
Love,  
EdwardCullen123**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Death Wish; Chapter 4**

No! NO! It can't possibly be! It just can't! How did he get here so soon? It can't be him! Alice said he was going to, not right now! It can't be him, it can't be! I kept thinking that over and over again, not noticing anything else. Part of me didn't believe, but another part of me desperately wanted to hear his voice again. I had to know! Was it a trick? Was it Jortuel playing with my memories? I tried moving but my wrists and ankles were still tied and I winced when the rope rubbed against my skin.

Wait a minute.

I was comfortable.

I wasn't laying on a cement floor; I was laying on a mattress. I was covered in warm blankets and my head was laying on a pillow.

Oh my god!

He really was here! Then why am I still tied up? I opened my eyes and tried to get up by leaning on my elbows. I swung myself up to an upright seating position and I looked around. I was no longer in a horrible room, but in a bedroom with the window open and it was sunny out. This wasn't my bed, or my sheets, or my clothes! Where am I?

The walls were a beautiful pink colour with white borders. It was very elegant. The bed I was on was massive, it must be a king. There was a glass of water on the nightstand to my right and a old fashioned book. I realized then that I was very thirsty, I wanted water. I looked down at my wrists which were bruised from the tight ropes. I rolled over to the side of the bed to see the rest of the room. The floors were wood, I didn't know what type of tree but it was beautiful. There was a huge wardrobe, made of dark wood. It was amazing. Next to the wardrobe was a large, black door. It seems that it locks from the outside. Next to the door was a large, shiny mirror. I wanted to look at myself, I hadn't in so long.

I slid on my butt down to the ground and jumped my way to the mirror. Forgetting momentarily how clumsy I was, I shrieked as I fell forward. I landed hard on my elbows, but at least I didn't hit my head. I then crawled with my elbows and legs to the mirror and sat up. I gasped. The person in the mirror didn't look like me. She had large bruises around her mouth, and eyes. Her cheek bones were very prominent and there was dirt smears around the side of her face. Her eyes were brown, but very dark. They were almost black. Her hair was in clumps that were so messy, it appeared as though they'd never come out. Her neck bones stuck out of her skin as though they were trying to break through.

I lifted my arms and the girl in the mirror copied me. I blinked repeatedly and shook my head. This couldn't be me! I look so horrible! I then wanted to see the rest of me, I stood up, struggling but I made it. I jumped around looking at my body which was barely covered by these clothes I had on. My ribs were poking out, and I wasn't even sucking in my gut. My legs were tiny and my waist was gone!

A sudden pain nearly knocked me over. I bent down, trying my best to end this agonizing pain. I was starving, when was the last time I ate. I felt incredibly light headed, I looked around for anything edible. Water! I jumped towards the bed and jumped towards my bed as I knew I was about to fall. I landed on the nice mattress and rolled myself awkwardly towards the night table with the water. I grabbed the glass and drank it down, drinking it slowly, letting my dry throat have the nice, cool water.

When I put down the glass, something caught my attention. It was a hand written letter, I grabbed it and brought it to my face.

_Dear Bella,  
I hope you rested well enough for today's activities. I'm sorry for leaving you tied up but I didn't want my precious girl to think about running away. I hope the bed was comfortable enough for you. There is a bathroom located through the black door beside the wardrobe. Feel free to use it as often as needed. I love you Bella. I can't wait to see you again. Don't disappoint me, wear something nice.  
See you soon my beautiful Bella,  
E._

I read it several times over, trying to analyze what it was saying. E? Who is E? Is it Edward? If it is, then why is it in such a strange way. He doesn't speak or write like that. That isn't him.

I looked towards the black door and I felt a strange pull towards the bathroom. I got off the bed and jumped towards the door, nearly falling but I grasped the handle just in time. I swung it open and then fell over. This time it hurt even more because of the previous fall and the resulting bruises.

I stood up, holding on to the tile walls and looked around. It was the biggest, whitest, and cleanest bathroom I had seen in all my life. There was a shower, a tub, and a jacuzzi; all separate. There was a nice large fuzzy toilet, a large sink and a gigantic mirror. There were large red towels and varieties of different soaps.

Holding on to the wall, I hopped towards the jacuzzi. I turned it on and waited until it filled all the way up. After some time, I managed to get rid of my clothes and I jumped in. The water was so hot, but so relaxing. I haven't had a shower or bath in so long, I didn't even remember the last time.

I pressed a button and jets started up. It was nice on my aching back. To my left, there were lots of little bottles of soap, shampoo, conditioner and moisturizer. To my right there was scissors and another note.

_I'm glad you found the bathtub. Now if you can manage I want you to use the scissors to cut the ropes binding your ankles. And only your ankles. Wash yourself and be ready in twenty minutes.  
Love you,  
E._

Twenty Minutes? What if that was twenty minutes ago? Ah! I am so confused!

I grabbed the scissors and managed to cut off the ropes around my ankles! I through it over the tub and then I grabbed the shampoo, and soap and hurriedly washed myself. It was such a nice feeling, I felt the dirt run down my back. I cringed as my fingers went over the cut in my head. I brought my hands in front of my face and there was blood on my fingers. By the end of the bath, the water was slighty brown and red from the filth off my body. I turned off the jets and unplugged the drain. Next I stood up slowly and grabbed a large towel. I wrapped it around myself and walked back into the bedroom. There were clothes laid out on my bed; I looked around. How did these get here? I walked over and there was another note.

It read,

_I will be back in five minutes. Be dressed.  
Love,  
E._

I quickly grabbed the clothes and threw them on. There were black skinny jeans, and a blue halter top; they all fit me perfectly. I glanced at myself in the mirror and I looked like myself again, almost. There were still large purple bags under my eyes that seemed permanent on my face. Atleast the dirt was gone, I thought to myself.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door. I gasped and turned around, nearly falling over because of the sudden movements. I need to hide! I don't know who this person is! I looked around and decided the best place was under the bed. I ran over and dove under it, pulling a blanket down so it would cover the space between the mattress and the floor.

I could hear the door being opened, and then followed my foot steps.

I heard a sigh and then, "Bella, we don't have time for this."

I gasped, it was his voice! It was his! But what was with the weird messages? I didn't move, I didn't trust him.

"Bella, do you want me to forcefully get you? Now be a smart girl, and crawl out from under the bed." his voice spoke again. This was definitely not Edward, it couldn't be! He has never talked to me this way before. I ignored his command and laid there waiting for this intruders next move.

All of a sudden the pressure of the mattress on my back was gone, and it was lighter. I looked up and the bed was up in the air. I screamed and turned over. Edward, well someone who looked like Edward, was standing before me holding up the bed with one hand. He was glaring at me with hatred in his eyes and frustration in his face.

"Bella!" He snapped. I still didn't move, Edward would never be this way. This was not him!

Suddenly the bed was in a little ball in his hand and he walked slowly towards the bathroom and he flushed it down the toilet. All of a sudden he was laying on me, and my wrists were untied. He was holding them behind my head and with his ankles he kept my legs in place. I started crying, I was so scared and he was really hurting me.

"Please!" I begged. "Please stop!"

"Bella, I told you to do certain things and you didn't listen!" he yelled, "Why didn't you listen?"

"Because you aren't Edward!" I screamed at him, "You arn't him! He would never be mean to me, he would never hurt me."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he spoke, "Bella. I am Edward! Can't you see? This is me! I am him! And you are my Bella! You love me!"

"No you aren't." I spoke sternly. He wasn't him, I knew it.

"For christ's sake! I AM EDWARD CULLEN!" he spat.

"Then you aren't my Edward Cullen!" I snapped.

"How can you say these things Bella? Do you not love me anymore?" His face crumpled, and his eyes were sad. I nearly gave in right then and there, but I remembered that it wasn't him.

"You are not Edward. Stop trying to make me believe it! You are an impostor! You are one of the bad guys!" I cried.

"The bad guys?" he said with humour in his voice.

"YES!" I yelled.

He laughed loudly and sat up. Suddenly I was standing as well and my wrists and ankles were bounded again. He pushed me against a wall and wrapped his hand around my throat. With his other hand, he moved the hair away from my neck. His face lit up and he took a deep breath. He came closer and closer to my neck and I wanted to scream. I tried to move but the hand around my throat tightened and I was then struggling for air.

"You smell so wonderful." he moaned, his lips on my neck. Tears started running down my face again, I was going to die.

He slowly opened his mouth and I felt his teeth on my skin. The hand on my throat tightened and I felt the sharp fangs peirce through my skin. I screamed as loud as I could. He lifted his face and glared at me. He let go of my throat and slapped me very hard across the face. I fell over, smacking my head against the wall. I felt my cut being split open and blood poored out. The impostor just stood there watching me bleed to death and shortly after I passed out.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is my new installment of A Death Wish! Enjoy it :)**

**Love,  
EdwardCullen123**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Death Wish; Chapter 5**

"Alice, when did you say they were coming?" Rosalie's voice rang out, it was distant and sounded as though she spoke underwater.

"They left an hour ago so roughly in twenty minutes." Alice replied, her voice the same way. Maybe it was me that was hearing them wrong. I felt very calm and peaceful. I didn't feel any pain, I felt whole.

"How is Bella doing?" Esme asked quietly. Her voice sounded clearer; was I resurfacing?

"She is awake, but not yet aware. We will know when she is there." Alice stated, her voice now perfectly clear.

I was about to speak when the pain hit at the back of my head. It was agonizing, I could barely control my screams.

"Bella!" Esme cried, I felt cold, strong arms around me.

"No!" Rosalie screeched, and there was a load bang. It was very silent after that and Esme's arms were gone.

The pain gradually dulled to the point where I could sit up slowly but that is when I discovered I was blindfolded. I brought my hands up towards my face but a voice startled me and I froze.

"Don't do that Bella." I gasped, it was Edward again. Well, the imposter. I ignored him and tried to remove the cloth around my eyes.

Hands suddenly grabbed my wrists and I was laying down again. My head pounded and I screamed.

He shushed me, and let go of my wrists. I felt his breath once again on my neck. I decided enough was enough.

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing him away. I grabbed the blindfold off and threw it on the ground. It was no longer the face of Edward's, but Jortuel Rampti's. He was glaring at me, and his lips were above his teeth showing off his fangs.

"I am not your long lost partner! I am Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee." I yelled, "I do not love you, and will never love you! I love Edward Cullen and nothing can stop me from loving him!"

"He doesn't love you." Jortuel's voice was sad, and he looked at me with deep sorrow written on his face.

"What? Yes he does! You have no idea!" I argued, I wasn't buying this nonsense.

"Bella, know that I am not wrong." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ah. He and his family are coming."

"Don't hurt them! Don't touch them!" I screamed, "Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" He interrupted me, he was now angry. "Bella, you are a weak defenceless human. What can you do against me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I am going to go now and give the Cullen's a proper greeting." He gave me an evil smile, and walked out the door. I heard the door lock.

"NO!" I screamed repeatedly. I stood up and ran to the door, my head spinning. I pounded on it as hard as I could; giving my hands large bruises but I didn't care! Edward was here, and Jortuel was going to hurt him! I could feel the blood running down my back from my head.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, "EDWARD!"

I looked around for things to throw at the door, or at the walls; anything to weaken the boundaries around me. There was nothing in the room.

I kept going at it with the door; it had to break sometime right? It must of been a few hours later when finally my body would no longer cooperate. The sides of my hands were dark purple and all my fingernails were bleeding. I was physically and emotionally tired. My throat killed, and I had lost my voice. I was starving, but there was nothing here to eat. My clothes were soaked with my blood, and the copper taste was in my mouth.

Finally I collapsed on the ground and I didn't have the energy to get up. I still tried though, I wanted to save Edward. I wanted to protect him. I wanted to see him.

I laid there for a long time, it seemed like days. But sleep never came to me. I kept crying out Edward even though no noise came out. If Edward was dead, I was dead. I can't live without him.

Eventually I could barely move, so I resorted to screaming his name in my head; hoping somewhere, some place, someone could hear my pleas.

_Edward, I love you! I'm sorry that I didn't warn you in time! If I die here, know that I love you so much. Jortuel is an evil man, kill him, destroy him! He is a horrible person. Please Edward! I'm so sorry! I wasn't there to warn you, there is nothing I can do but lay here and die._

I desperately wanted to faint, to leave the reality, to escape the pain but it never came to me. As I laid there, I stared at the door. Suddenly light peered through the creases of the door. It was bright and it hurt my eyes.

The door suddenly swung open and there was a figure standing in the door way. The light behind them shadowed their face. I was suddenly in their arms and I was being carried down the hallway. I closed my eyes and finally, sleep came to me.

When I woke up the pain hit me like a car being squished slowly by a transport truck. I was laying on my side, and there was light behind me. I slowly opened my eyes, unsure of what was around me.

Jortuel was sitting behind a desk with his two body guards around him. He looked at my searching eyes and once we made contact he gave a small shake of the head.

What does that mean? Did he murder Edward? I rolled over, making sure I didn't lean on my head. It only took a moment for my eyes to adjust and then I saw it.

There were three rooms below me. One had Emmett and Rosalie, another had Jasper and Alice, and the last one had Carlisle and Esme. Where was Edward?

"WHERE IS EDWARD!" I yelled, my throat burning.

Jortuel sat there smirking at me. He did a small flick with his fingers and his body guards left the room. My eyes followed them out the door, where were they going?

"Jortuel! What did you do to him? Where is he?" I cried standing up. But I stood up too fast and I swayed and fell back on the bed.

"Conserve your energy Bella, we don't want you fainting again." He cautioned, and I just glared at him.

"Where is he!" I yelled again, I didn't care that my throat was agonizingly painful, or that my whole body was tired and it took a lot even to keep my eyes open; Edward was somewhere and I didn't know! He might be dead, I may never see him again. Jortuel might have Edward's blood on his fingers.

"Sit down before you fall on the ground." He instructed, and I ignored him. I took a step forward and asked the question again, after a moment of silence I took another step and repeated the question. He remained quiet, his eyes on my face.

"I'm surprised how much you can handle, now go back to the bed and lay down." his words didn't even register. I continued to ask the question, no longer leaving space for him to answer. He pinched the skin between his eyes and took a deep breath. I was about to ask again, when the door opened. It was his body guards, with.. with.. "EDWARD!" I exploded. I ran to him, tripping over my feet but I finally got to him. His eyes were distant and he didn't seem to be looking at me, but through me.

"Edward?" I cried, I put my hand on his cheek. He didn't reply, he just stood there. "What did you do to him? JORTUEL! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed with fury, I started throwing things around, trying to destroy everything I could. The movements were to great and I fell over. I didn't want to get up so I stayed, laying on the floor, sobbing.

Jortuel started walking towards me, and I yelled, "NO!" and I crawled away. I felt his presense behind me, but I pretended I didn't notice and I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Death Wish – Chapter 6**

When I opened my eyes again I was laying in a pitch black room. There was no light anywhere, I couldn't see anything. I lifted my hands toward my face but I couldn't make the shapes out. I squinted trying to pick up anything, anything at all but nothing came through.

For a few moments I started to wonder if it was me who was the blind one. I gently traced my finger over my eye; they were still there. I gave a laugh at my stupidity; I believed for a second that I no longer had eyes.

I glanced back up towards the empty blackness, trying to get any clues of where I was. I gently put my hands on the floor below me and moved them around, to see if there were any drops, holes, or walls. When I didn't discover any around me, I slowly crawled to my knees. I felt the coldness of the cement floor press hard against the bruises on my knees. I shivered and used my hands to find my way.

After what it seemed to be a few hours, I heard movement in the room. I gasped and gave a shriek. I spun around, the noise was behind me.

"Hello?" I whispered, cringing for when the response came. The noise became louder and I yelled and crawled back until I hit into a wall. I bit my lip from screaming out in pain as the wall snapped at the cuts running across my injured back.

The noise quieted down and I breathed out slowly. I felt my heart beat loudly in my ears and I was sweating even though the room was uncomfortably cold.

After a while, I started to think that whatever was making the noise was gone and I could concentrate on finding a door. I was only a few feet past the point where I heard the noise when a light flickered on somewhere. The light was tracing the outlines of a door. I froze; the smart thing to do was to run away from the door so whoever was going to walk in, wouldn't see me but I was too frightened to move a muscle. I held my breath and stayed in the same position.

Two shadows appeared at the bottom of the frame and they were getting closer. Suddenly my senses returned to me, and I bolted back the same direction I was crawling from and laid down the same way as when I woke up in this room.

The door opened and light shined through, I struggled to resist the temptation of squeezing my eyes tighter.

It wasn't until voices that I suddenly became very, very frightened...

"Now do you remember what I instructed to you before?" Jortuel's voice rang clear through the deep room.

"I can't do this! I can't hurt Bella again!" it was his voice, it was Edward's! I wanted to jump for joy and run towards him but I couldn't, I needed to appear unconscious still.

"You will do it, or-" Jortuel threatened, but Edward interrupted him.

"No! You can't!" he yelled.

"Edward Cullen, do not yell at me. If you do not comply, I will have to do what's best for the both of us and if it comes down to it then that's what must be done. But you can stop it; you can prevent this from happening. Act, lie, or do whatever you must but the message must be clear. She has to believe you, or she will suffer as you will." Jortuel snapped back, his words gave me shivers down my spine.

Oh god, whatever Jortuel is planning please don't let Edward do it! I would rather suffer a thousand years of pain then let Edward suffer even one moment.

"But I love her so much," Edward's voice cracked, "I already broke her heart once, I don't think I have it in me to do it again."

"So be it." Jortuel said quietly, and I heard footsteps approaching me.

"NO!" Edward screamed before I heard an incredible loud noise that sounded my boulders crashing into each other.

I opened my eyes almost immediately and sat up; the two vampires were fighting. I couldn't see who was loosing; it was all a white blur.

"Edward!" I cried, standing up. "Jortuel, stop it!"

Suddenly the white flash ended, and Jortuel was standing above Edward, pushing his feet down on Edward's neck. He seemed almost dead, and he wasn't fighting back.

Instead, Edward was laying there reaching his arm out towards me and giving me a pleading look. I ran to him, falling onto my knees and grabbing his outstretched hand.

"Isabella, step away from him." Jortuel commanded and he put more pressure on Edward's neck.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this? Stop! Please stop!" I screamed; I grabbed at his leg, pulling as hard as I could away from Edward's neck.

"Bella...no" Edward groaned out before he shut his eyes, pain written all over his face.

"Jortuel!" I yelled, standing up to him as tears started pouring down. He was relentless, he wouldn't bugle. No matter what I did to him or said. Edward's eyes were on me the whole time, and I continually mouthed "I love you" to him.

"Jortuel, why won't you move? Why won't you let him go?" I yelled again, grabbing on to his arm. But suddenly I was knocked into the other side of the room, the wall crushing my back. I felt some of my ribs snap and I collapsed. I crawled back towards Edward, not letting go of his hand. I kissed it, held it and never let go.

Finally, I saw a flash of white and Jortuel was gone. I looked up at Edward and his face was turned to me and he was trying to smile. I crawled to him and he wrapped his arm around my broken body.

"We won Bella, we won." He whispered into my ear, kissing it softly. I turned my head toward his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"We did?" I said confused, how did we win?

"Yes Bella, we did." He said rolling me on top of him, but he was careful as to not put any extra pressure on my body.

"Halleluah!" I whispered as I gently closed my eyes. I felt Edward laugh and we were suddenly exiting the room.

"What about... the others?" I said between breaths.

"We are going to get them now, rest sweetheart! You are in great pain!" Edward said soothingly, his face was crumbled in worry and he glanced at my body.

"No... I can't... I love you..." I tried to speak again but a load noise stopped me cold. It was a yell of pure anger. I jumped, and Edward stopped running. Why did he stop? I looked up to his face but it was to dark, I couldn't see it.

"Edward! Move, run!" I screamed at him, he wasn't moving. In respone, he turned around and began walking towards the screams. His face was withdrawn, like it was locked behind something he couldn't get through. His eyes were of pain, but his face was blank. Suddenly his face bent towards me and he smiled. From that moment on, I knew he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everyone, you know whats stupid. I didn't go on for awhile, and then I did and I started writing the next chapter of this story when I suddenly remembered I already WROTE the sixth chapter! Stupid me... sorry guys. I'll write the seventh chapter right now, and it shall be on shortly after!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Love,  
EdwardCullen123**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Death Wish – Chapter 7**

As Edward continued to walk towards the noise, I tried to escape. It was a stupid move because his arms held me tighter; putting more pressure on my broken ribs and it was agonizingly painful.

We went through a few metal doors, and it seemed like we were going long distances. Suddenly Edward stopped and turned left, passing a wooden door. We entered a dim lighted room and he put me on a chair leaning against the wall facing the rest of the room. He slowly lifted my chin and gently pushed my head back until it was against the wall. He wrapped a leather belt over my neck and clipped it to the wall.

I slowly realized that I was being bound up. I tried to move but I couldn't. There was no possibly escape, I was completely stuck. Edward never left his eyes off my face, and when he left, he walked backwards, his eyes still staring. I only made eye contact once, and for a moment it had seemed that my Edward was still in there. I shut my eyes and left a few tears drop; I knew it was too late.

Before I could really think about how horrible my situation was, the door that I had entered from had opened again and in walked Jortuel and his body guards. Following them was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. They were in heavy metal shackles and their faces were hidden. They were in pretty bad shape.

I was confused, these were vampires; the unbeatable, strong, fast people with unimaginable skills. How could they be suffering so much against another vampire? This wasn't making any sense and the more I stared at my friends, the more I got confused. Eventually I had an intense headache and I tried to relax myself.

They were placed in chairs, similar to mine except their bounds weren't leather but instead thick, heavy metal. I was grateful I had leather bounds; the metal looked as though it would squish my fragile, human bones.

Jortuel and the others sat down at the far end of the room, the opposite of me. They had no bounds, obviously, and looked as though they were quite comfortable. Envy grew within me as I glared at them. Jortuel never glanced at me, not once during the whole time.

I became frustrated, and felt so hopeless. I looked for Edward, just to see his beautiful face, but he was gone. He left, and I didn't notice. My heart ached to see him.

"Good Evening everyone, and welcome. I hope you are all comfortable." Jortuel began, standing up. He smiled at his comment and walked my friends slowly and meaningfully.

"Alice, how good it is to see you again. Now you are with Jasper Hale, you are happy? Oh, forgive me, you cannot move. How silly of me to forget." He smiled again, amused at his stupid remarks. He walked down the row, passing by Jasper and stopped in front of Rosalie. "My dear, you have such an angry face, please, don't do that, you are much beautiful when you smile. Please, smile." Instead Rosalie spat on him and glared.

I smiled triumphantly as he looked down at his shirt. He wiped it off and then looked back up at Rosalie. He chuckled and then slapped her. She yelled in shock, and a second later her cheek was a bright red. He then walked to Emmett and stopped in front of him. Emmett, like Rosalie, spat a huge gob onto Jortuel. He shuddered and again wiped it off and punched Emmett. Instead of yelling out like Rosalie did, he laughed.

This pissed off Jortuel and he began punching Emmett. Unfortunately for Jortuel, Emmett continued to laugh no matter how hard the punch was. He stopped after a few minutes of continual punches and walked away from them all.

He stood perfectly still and took a deep breath. He did a small shake, and turned to face me. I shuddered and braced myself for whatever was going to happen.

My plan was to spit on Jortuel like Rosalie and Emmett but after what Jortuel inflicted on them, I decided that it was a bad decision. I even was saving up my saliva for a good size of spit. I swallowed quickly and began thinking of possible ideas that would annoy or even hurt Jortuel but not result in pain for me.

He put his hand under his chin and stared at me for a long time. I didn't like how long it was taking him to think, and I didn't know what he was thinking about. I looked at the ground the entire time, refusing to meet his eyes. I was afraid to look. He took Edward from me, and I couldn't look into the eyes of the monster responsible.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said my name as though he was stating the sky was a nice shade of blue. "Isabella Marie Swan." He repeated in the same tone, his hand still under his chin and his eyes still staring into my face.

"What to do with you, what to do." He said aloud.

"You could let them, Edward and I go." I suggested quietly. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Jortuel froze and turned his head in a strange angle and gave me a weird look.

"Do you really believe that Isabella? That I, Jortuel Rampti, would let YOU go? Are you serious?" he spat, looking at me incredulously.

"Yes." I answered, now looking up. He was inches away from me, and I gasped. His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breathe through his nose. I felt the cold air touch my face. He turned his face again into the same angle and glared into my eyes. I wanted to lower them, look anywhere but into his eyes but once we met eye contact I couldn't look away. He eyes were hypnotizing, I couldn't look away and I was so frightened by that.

Suddenly his lips were on mine and the trance broke. I screamed into his mouth and bit as hard as I could on his tongue intruding my mouth. He yelled and stopped kissing me. He put each hand on the wall beside my head. He stepped forward, almost leaning against me. I could feel his chest as he breathed in and out, it was then when I noticed I was no longer sitting and my hands were bound on the wall, same with my legs. I was pinned to the wall, powerless to stop anything that could happen to me.

His body was very cold, and it quickly made me even more cold then I already was. He began to kiss my face, starting from my forehead. He made his way down to my chin and then the leather strap around my neck disappeared and it suddenly was very cold. I felt his lips on my neck, slowly moving around. Finally he stopped moving and was at the side of my neck.

Meanwhile I was yelling for him to stop, and kept trying to push him off. When he stopped moving, I noticed where he was on my neck. Right where an important vein was, I panicked and starting screaming. He made no movement, or sound as I screamed. He raised his head again, and his nose touched mine. As I stared, frightened, into his eyes, they changed from green to red in a split second.

He was thirsty, and I was a weak, defenseless human. My life was going to end. I needed to get out of here, I had to escape. I didn't want to die, or change into a vampire. Not by him anyway. I had to do something!

_But what?_ I asked myself, and the realization that I could do nothing came crashing down on me and I broke out into tears. I made as much noise as I bawled, it didn't matter know.

I had lost Edward. My friends were watching me suffer, and they too were suffering. I was in a huge amount of pain, I couldn't even comprehend how much agony I was in. Jortuel was taking advantage of me, and I had no way to stop him.

At that moment, I wished for death. I wished that my pain would end, and Edward and I would be together forever. I wanted to die. Jortuel stood back and steadied my face. His expressions changed from lust, to sadness, to anger. His eyes went back to green and he released my bounds. I fell on the floor, and I did not get up.

Jortuel turned around, and suddenly they were gone, his bodyguards and himself. I turned over onto my back and screamed for the anger, the misery and the pain I was in.

After a few seconds, my throat began to ache and I screamed silently. After a few minutes I calmed myself, taking deep breathes. Because I was free, and I was still alive I had to do my best to help the others. I rolled onto my stomach and slowly got onto my knees. I crawled slowly towards them and looked up. They were all staring at me, and they all had the same expression of horror on their faces.

I grabbed onto Carlisle's bound to help me stand up. Once I was up, I steadied myself and looked at their bounds.

"What can I do? Is there any way?" I asked Carlisle, my voice cracking and my throat throbbing.

"No." he simply answered, looking defeated.

"Are you sure?" I pressed, there had to be a way.

"They are unbreakable for a human Bella, and you are in no condition to try anything right now. You should be resting, not getting yourself worked up. Don't worry about us Bella, only worry about yourself. It is you that matters, not us. We have lived long lives, and you are only 18 Bella. You have a life in head of you, make yourself heal and survive from this place." Carlisle said calmly and professionally.

"Carlisle, I don't want to live anymore. Edward is gone and – " I paused, I couldn't continue. The pain from my chest was to much.

"He's gone? Are you sure?" Alice asked, I turned to look at her.

"He's not dead, but he isn't there anymore. He's trapped inside his body! I saw his eyes! He is still there but he can't get through. He is stuck and can't escape." I said in a rush, tears falling freely down my cheeks.

"We're finished!" Jasper suddenly blurted out. "Carlisle, we failed them."

"Jasper Hale! Focus! We need to get them alive, well, and un-hurt as best as possible." Carlisle's voice was demanding and stern, but none of the vampires even gave a hint that they were listening. They were trapped in their thoughts of death, pain, and misery.

I looked into Jasper's eyes and they were full of guilt and pain. Alice was dry sobbing. A faint spell washed over me and I swayed. I got on the ground as fast as I could, and as soon as my face hit the wooden floor, I was escaping reality and becoming unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Death Wish – Chapter 8**

"Bella! Bella!" I heard voices crying out my name. "Bella! Wake up! Come on Bella! Isabelle Swan! Please!"

I opened my eyes and was confused for a moment. Why was I lying on the floor? I got up and look at each of my family. Then I remembered I had fainted. Again.

"Bella?" Alice cried, my eyes turned to her. "Bella?" She asked again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Get out of here! Run! Escape!" She yelled in a hurry. Instead of questioning her I ran, and ran, and ran as fast and as long as my legs could with hold. Eventually I saw the front door, and I wanted to yell out. As soon as I reach the wooden handle I paused.

Do I leave Edward and the others to horrible death or worse, a life long commitment to stay with Jortuel? It tore me apart; I couldn't leave them but if I didn't I would surely die. And if I did leave, I would live with the guilt. I couldn't do it! With one hand on the handle, I looked behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I asked within myself for the right answer, for a clue.

_Leave, Bella, Leave.  
__Come back when you are strong, bring others with you._

The answer came before I had a chance to realize what it said. Tears running down my face, I decided to listen to my subconscious and I opened the door. Everything was white. It took a while to adjust.

After that I have difficulty remembering what happened next. I slightly recall wondering down the streets, ignoring peoples disgusted looks and rude comments. I remember a familiar voice calling to me, and their large warm arms wrapping around me. I remember feeling safe.

Jacob! Jacob Black rescued me. I sat up from my bed and opened my eyes. Truth be told, there was Jacob lying on the ground snoring loudly. I laid back down and rolled onto my side. Wrong idea because pain erupted within me and I bit into my mattress, deafening my screams. Jacob still heard it. He jumped up and rolled me back over. I didn't want to open my eyes. Maybe he would think I had a nightmare.

"Bella! What hurts?" He asked, worry in his eyes. I sighed and opend my eyelids, revealing Jacobs large ones.

"Everything" I cried. Jacob lifted me up and put me on his lap. I cried into his chest, letting everything out. Letting everything that had happened to me come out in tears.

What was I doing here? Why wasn't I trying to save Edward, or Alice! All of them! Why was I relaxing, healing, crying when they were suffering? This isn't right! Why did I leave? I stood up and walked to the window. Jacob didn't follow.

"I need to go back." I said quietly. I didn't want him to hear me but I knew he did.

"Why Bella? You have only be here for a good twelve hours! If you go back you won't ever come out again!" He yelled. I knew it hurt him that I still, after all this, preferred Edward.

"I am sorry Jacob. But what if the one you love was being tortured and was suffering! Wouldn't you go back?" I stated.

"The one I love is no longer there, she is safe now." He admitted, looking at the floor with sadness deep in his face.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I really am." I told him, and with that I turned around and walked out the door. I was grateful he didn't try to stop me, well with physical force that is. My breathing was shallow and my ribs ached and ached. I could feel the cuts on my legs breaking open as I walked down the stairs.

"Let me come with you! I am much stronger then you, I have a better chance to save them!" Jacob yelled as he easily catched up with me.

I stopped walking and looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella, if you are going back then so am I! I don't want to loose you again! Even if you do choose the blood sucker…" I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear the last part so I ignored it and instead gave him the best smile I could which wasn't much but I hope he got the idea.

I got into Jacob's car and he drove back us back to my personal hell. Jortuel was going down this time. Not I nor anyone I care about. I had to believe it, I had to tell myself that this time when I walked out the door everyone would be with me.

Jacob drove past the building and parked in an alleyway. He didn't even lock it, I was going to ask him why but I decided that there were more pressing matters ahead. I lead him towards the tall dark building, and opened the door. Within moments of the door closing behind us, two of Jortuel's men appeared in front of us. They had smug looks on their faces until they looked at us.

"Bella!? Welcome back." one of them said, surprised. I didn't answer and I heard a growl beside me. "Who did you bring this time? A dog? Jortuel likes his pets, he would be a fine edition."

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog." Jacob yelled, putting his words into separate sentences. He began shaking and I quickly realized what they were doing.

"Jacob! Calm down! They are doing this on purpose." I put my hand on his arm, and he looked at me. He stopped shaking. The two vampires looked at me and glared.

"So you are Bella's pet? Pity that she prefers our kind. Come this way, Jortuel is waiting for you." before I could object I already had bounds around my wrists and a harder material was around Jacob's. He started to shake again.

"Jacob! Please!" I begged him, he stopped again and mouthed a sorry.

We made our way through the halls; they were so familiar that I felt nauseous. All I wanted to do was to get my Edward back. Why was life so hard? I looked over at Jacob and he looked disgusted.

We stopped in front of the dark door, and we were, well I was, half dragged inside. Jortuel, like before, was sitting at his desk with his hands supporting his chin. Edward was standing beside him. He was as still as a statue. I thought he was one until his eyes went from me to Jacob and back to me again. My eyes cringed and I fought back the tears. Jacob noticed and growled at Edward.

For many long minutes, no one said anything. All you could hear was my shallow breathing, and Jacobs's angry heavy ones. My ribs were really starting to ache and I wanted to sit down. Jortuel stared at me all that time; I did my best to not look at him, or Edward. Oh Edward. My heart broke as I look at him. I wanted to yell, scream, and do something to wake him up. I bit my lip, fighting back all the words I wanted to say. All of a sudden Jacob snapped. He fought against his bonds and punched the vampires in the face. But before I had a chance for my eyes to adjust, Edward had his fingers around Jacob's next and was strangling him. What was Edward doing!

"EDWARD! STOP! JORTUEL! MAKE HIM STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed, loosing my breath. I had to stop for a moment before I passed out from no oxygen.

"Jacob Black." Jortuel began, and Edward immediately dropped him and this time, slowly walked back to where he stood before. "We welcome you. You are the first wolf slash man to be brought in here. That it is quite an honor."

Jacob spat at Jortuel and glared at him.

"The attitude I expected." Jortuel laughed. "Clean it up!" He yelled at Edward who immediately started to clean Jacobs spit. This was wrong, so wrong.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, that wasn't right! Jortuel should be! Edward made no change to what I said, it was as though he hadn't heard me. "Jortuel! Let him go! Stop hurting him!"

Jortuel ignored me and sat back down kicking Edward on the way by, he fell onto his side and I thought I had heard a soft cry. My eyes bulged out and I ran towards Edward but before I could even take a step, the guards had me tied up against the wall with a gag in my mouth.

"That's enough young lady." He snapped at me, and I winced. His words were like whips against my skin.

For the next half an hour Jortuel spoke to Jacob, who continually swore or spat. My energy levels started to drop, and by the end I could barely keep my eyes open. My mouth ached from the gag, my throat hurt from the ropes, my ribs were pulsating in agony and I just wanted this to end, I just wanted to be with Edward.

"Take Jacob to his room." he commanded the guards and within a second they were out of the room. Now it was just Jortuel, Edward and I.

He got up from his desk and walked slowly towards me. He unhooked me from the wall and took out the thing in my mouth. I took a deep breath through my mouth, closing it, relieving the pressure. Jortuel then went back to his desk and looked at me curiously. I ignored it and instead looked at Edward who was looking at the floor.

"I must say Isabella," Jortuel said, "I am quite impressed. You left for a few hours and returned with a gift."

I forced my eyes to pull away from Edward and glare at Jortuel. "Jacob is not a gift nor is he!" I yelled, pointing at Edward.

"I know that sweet heart, Edward is mine. Jacob will be my pet. They are two different roles." Jortuel said as a though I was dumb.

"How can he be yours? He is a man, he has his own rights and opinions! You are not better than he is, infact you are WAY worse. He is so much better than you. I am glad that werewolves killed your precious bitch, I bet she wanted to die if she was around you." I yelled. "And you know what, if I am her then get the picture THAT SHE AND I WILL NEVER WANT OR TO BE WITH YOU! EVER! I LOVE EDWARD AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Jortuel just simply looked at me, no expression on his face whatsoever. I was shaking in anger, I don't think I had ever been so angry.

With a snap of his fingers, the guards returned but this time they carried weapons.

"Thank you Isabella. You just made me realize something." Jortuel said, they brought him the weapons and within a split second there was a loud snap and Edward was lying on the floor.

"NO!" I screamed, I ran towards Edward and laid in front of him. Protecting him. Jortuel through the weapon towards us again, but instead he stopped it centimetres away from the side of my head. I cried out as he then hit me, knocking me sideways and breaking more of my frail bones. I felt the blood gather beneath my body. This time I did not go unconscious but I didn't cry or scream. I laid there hoping to die.

Jortuel stepped over Edward and came towards me. He laid down his weapon, and began taking off my ripped clothes. I wanted to protest but I didn't have the energy to fight. By the time he left me I was only clothed in my underwear. I was grateful he left those on. Women entered the room next and began putting bandages on all my wounds. I cried again, wanting to die. When they were finally finished the helped me sit up and sadly Edward was no longer there. He was gone too. Did Jortuel take him away?


	10. Chapter 10

**A Death Wish – Chapter 9**

When the women were finished helping me get changed and bandaged up, they led me down a hall I had never been down before. Silently we walked into white wooden door and inside there was a white bed, and a white dresser. Everything was white. They led me to the bed, and pointed. I looked at them confused. What the heck? Why was I being led into a bedroom? Was this some kind of trap?

"Lay down!" one woman snapped, and I quickly and carefully did what she said. It was so comfortable, from what I was used to that is. I looked at the two women again, but there was no hint of betrayal beneath their green eyes. Wait, green? I looked at them again and realized they weren't vampires, but were humans! I wanted to ask them so many questions, but they glared at me when I opened my mouth.

Shortly after the ladies left and I sat up. I looked at my arms and legs, it was the first time I had a chance to in who knows long. Other than my pale skin, there were dark purple and blue bruises covering ninety eight percent of my body. White bandages covered the cuts and wounds. Some already had blood seeping through.

I continued to stay alert, looking in the direction of every sound I heard. It felt like someone was watching me, and I didn't like it. I didn't want to sleep either, the nightmares would be too great to handle right now, and I didn't trust my current situation. What if something bad happened while I was sleeping? What if? Tears began running down my cheeks.

"Edward!" I breathed out loud, sobbing as quietly as I could into the palms of my hands. I missed him so much, he was gone from me. He was no longer the Edward I loved. Jortuel had taken everything away from me! There was nothing left to live for. I stopped crying and laid my head back, staring at the white ceiling. I asked myself what was the point, what did I have to live for now that there was no hope. My family, my love had been taken away! Why? Why of all the creatures in the world, did I and Edward have to be the ones to suffer?

These thoughts went for several hours, and I drifted to sleep but woke up moments later. I was tired, tired of crying, tired of trying to hold up strength, tired of trying to hold on. I was beginning to lose it again when I tilted my head to the left. At first I didn't notice, but after a second glance there was a white envelope with my name written beautifully on the front. I recognized it immediately. I tore it open and pulled out the letter. I heart pounded as I began reading it, Edward was still here! He still cared! I felt hope enter me once again.

_My Beautiful Bella,_

_It is Edward here. I am sorry. I am terribly sorry, but there was no other way. Please, do not panic. Do not hurt anymore. I did this for us. Jortuel gave me a choice, sacrifice you or me. Guess who I chose? I hope he didn't notice this letter, I hope you are reading this Bella. Please. I love you! Do you hear me? I love you! We have all decided that it is in all our best interests to stay behind and let you escape._

_I am terribly sorry I treated you so coldly when you were screaming for help, I'm sorry I hurt you. My heart broken into a million pieces each time you rang out my name, when you were unconscious I begged Jortuel to let you go. I hope you have gone from this place. I know it'll be hard Bella, but you need to get over this place and leave all these memories behind and begin to make new ones. I know when I first left, it was a terrible time for you and I still feel horrible for what I did but this time Bella, please. Oh please Bella. I need you to be strong for me. I need you to know that no matter what I love you._

_Oh Bella. I wish for so much right now. I wish that I was as strong as you! I wish that I could be as kind as you. Oh, how I wish that I could kiss you. One last time, and then I'd never let you go. Never. Not even the worst of weapons could tear my arms around your beautiful body. I will never forget the way you smelt to me, how you hair blew in the wind, how your cheeks turned red when you were embarrassed. I miss it, I miss you. I miss your warm touch. Isn't it sad how wishes rarely come true?_

_Bella, I promise to come back to you one day. Don't lose hope, don't lose who you are. Always remember us, because we will never forget you. I will never forget. I love you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I wish I married you. I wish now that I had made love to you, countless times. I wish for so much. _

_Now go have a life. For me. Remember, I will come back to you. I will find a way. _

_Love,_

_Your Edward_

I read the letter many times, over and over. Each time, a new feeling would come in, and then sadness would overtake it and I'd cry.

_Oh, how I wish that I could kiss you._

My heart burned at those words. Edward! I wish I could kiss you to! Was he the one in the room watching me? I looked up, hoping that he'd walk out from the shadows and tell me that this was all a horrible dream. After a second or two, I gave up and re-read the letter.

_I love you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I wish I married you. I wish now that I had made love to you, countless times._

Oh Edward! You have no idea how much those words make me feel! Countless times! I sighed and let my head fall backwards, banging it against the head board. Edward, Edward!

"EDWARD!" I yelled, pounding my fist on the bed. I wanted him to be with me, to hold me. To say out loud that he loved me. To kiss me, to… I sighed again. Suddenly a noise stopped my thoughts. It startled me and I instantly held my hand up to my face.

After it stopped, I slowly lowered my hand and gasped. The locked door was now open, open for me to escape. I looked around again, expecting the worse. I looked at the open door again, and decided to go for it. The worst has already happened, so nothing can be as bad. I tucked the letter into my pant pocket, and slowly got up. Wincing as I put pressure on my ankle, it must be broken. I limped towards the door, and walked out. I looked both ways, hoping for someone to be there. I didn't see anyone. Suddenly the door at the end of the hallway opened. Before I even thought about it, I was already on my way towards it. Again, when I walked through it, I didn't see anyone.

And again, a door to the left opened. I once again, followed it. This time it was into a dark room, and when I walked into it the door closed behind me. I jumped and turned around; what was happening? Was this a trap? Another noise made be turn back around,

"H..h..hello?" I stuttered, my voice cracking. I really didn't want to hear a response, so I closed my eyes and tucked my head. Thankfully no voice, but the noises continued.

I didn't move, partly in fear but because I was really hoping that it was Edward who led me here. I limped forward an inch, and the noise started again. I went forward again, but stood on my foot wrong and I collapsed to the ground. I bit my bottom lip, trying to suppress the scream building within me. It hurt so much, I just wanted it to end.

Then I heard my name being called, only in a whisper. The voice was sad, full of pain and worry. I reached my hand out, begging for help through my arm, not having the strength to speak.

After a moment, my arm got tired and I lowered it.

"Please" I mumbled, lowering myself to the ground. Closing my eyelids very slowly, still waiting for his touch, his presence, I felt cold soft hands wrap around my waist.

"I love you." He said, and the last thing I remember was lips brushing across my neck as I slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello :) Sorry that this one is a bit short, I really wanted to write this. I know the letter doesn't seem very Edward-ie, but he was in a rush, a great deal of pain and he needed to get his message across. Even our perfect Edward wouldn't write the most perfect letter in the current situation. And I also know this story is a bit dark, atm, but not to fear! Light, and good stuff will come :) I promise. I want to thank everyone for their review, it means a lot to me!!**

**Love,  
EdwardCullen123**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Death Wish – Chapter 10**

"Isabella! Oh Bella!" Edward continually said in my ear, it was pure heaven. I forgot about all my aches, my pains, my worries. Edward was here, holding me, whispering my name. It no longer mattered, he was here with me. I opened my eyes and looked into his dark ones. He was thirsty and he wasn't breathing. I wanted to cry knowing I was causing him harm.

"Edward." I said, interrupting his mumbles. "What is going on? Please, tell me everything." He stopped talking and looked back at me, suddenly his lips were on mine and we shared the most passionate and deep kiss he had ever given me. He no longer was worrying about his teeth, and it made me so happy.

"Bella, I am so sorry! This was the only place we could meet, that we could talk. That I could hold you. You have a right to know everything. But I want to ask a question first… why? Why did you come back after you were let go? Why Bella?" his voice full of pain.

"I couldn't live with the fact that you were still in here, still under _his_ rule. I...I couldn't Edward! I'm so sorry, I had to come back! I had to try again!" I nearly yelled. He held me closer, his pain so evident.

"Oh Bella, thank you. Thank you so much!" he began, "So what do you want to know?"

"What has happened, why are you with them now? Where is Alice and them?" I asked.

"Jortuel came to me one night and we made a proposition. I begged him to let you go, to let you live a free life. In return, I had to give my current life up and serve him for as long as he wanted me." He paused, and watched my face. I did my best to keep it composed, but it slipped and he winced but continued, "Alice and I had a mental conversation and she talked it over with the rest of them and we decided that it was best this way. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and I are going to stay here to allow you your freedom."

I opened my mouth in protest, but Edward's cold fingers touched my lips.

"Bella, I know it's hard to hear but it's the only way! And then you came back, you came back here! You didn't know of course, but oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I wish there was more time!" he cried.

"Is there any other way?" I begged him, he opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. "Edward! Tell me!"

"He…he, Jortuel said that if you gave yourself to him, he would let us go. But Bella, I will NOT let that happen! Do you hear me? I will not let you stay here and suffer!" I ignored his last statement and thought of his first. If I took his place, they'd be free. That wouldn't be so bad, I hope. Do I sacrifice my existence for my family to live on? Or do I sacrifice them and alive a life alone? Oh god.

"Bella! NO! I will not allow it! You can't Bella!" his voice rang in my ears, he held me again, tighter; rocking me back and forth.

"Edward, how could I live without you? I'd rather die knowing I let you live a life then me living one knowing you were suffering. It'd kill me. It almost did once before, and if it happened again, I would certainly not survive." I argued.

"But please, I am a monster. I've lived for many long years, I don't want to live anymore if you aren't here with me. I could not face the world knowing you were with _him. _It would kill me Bella, it would kill all of us." He argued back.

"So then what are we going to do?" I said sadly.

"I don't know. But for now, let's just be together while we have time." I didn't reply, but hugged him harder. Burring my face into his stone chest, hiding the world away.

"I love you!" I cried, hugging him even tighter. He lifted my face up and slowly lowered his face onto mine. With his lips on mine, we slowly laid down on the ground, wrapped in each other. For several minutes we did nothing but cry, kiss, said 'I Love You' to each other, and hoped that we'd be able to be free. To be let go, to live a life of happiness.

It seemed like hours as we lay there, recalling memories, being together. It was the happiest moment of my life. It's kind of sad though, as we held each other, on the brink of the death, not knowing what laid ahead. I felt happy, content. Hope filled me, and love entered my heart once more. I was pure, complete, with Edward here.

Knowing that he still cared, that he wasn't lost under Jortuel's rule gave me a sense of survival, of courage. I could beat this, we could beat this. We could be free once again.

I looked up into his eyes, and smiled. He smiled back and gave me another long, passionate kiss. He still wasn't breathing. Sadness crept back into my heart.

"Where is the rest of our family?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. I over heard Jortuel say that they were in a cell, being starved out until they were so thirsty that they'd eat the human slaves chained up with them." He said slowly, agonizing pain stabbed my heart.

I couldn't imagine what that would do to them, especially Carlisle who has trained himself not even to smell the scent of blood. It would destroy him. How could Jortuel do this to us? What have we done? What did we do to deserve this? Argh! I wanted to do something, anything to hurt Jortuel. To make him suffer as much as we are!

"Edward. What if I talked to him? What if I could get him to understand? To realize I am not his long lost love or whatever. I really am not. And even if I look like her, I am not the same person. I do not have any feelings for this monster, I only have feelings for you. And YOU only. I could never love him, and even if circumstances were different and I had never met you" I paused, swallowing "I would still have a hard time, you are so much better. I can't explain it, but I just... I just can't love anyone else. You are my love and you always will be. Its time for me to get a reality check and think of a solution. This won't work out Edward, we can't be seperated and neither of us can stay in this torture chamber. We have to escape!"

He didn't answer, but just closed his eyes. He took a deep long breathe, and opened his eyes again. With out a word spoken, I knew from the moment our eyes met that he agreed with me. I smiled involuntarily. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Lets go speak with him." he said, lifting me up into his arms. Before I could protest he was already walking out the door with me in his arms. He must of known how much pain I was in, I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I took deep breathes as nervousness entered into my system. What lies ahead? What will our attempt do? Will it work? What if it doesn't? And if it doesn't what will happen to us? Will Jortuel kill me? Will he kill Edward? What if everything goes wrong and we loose everything? Oh no! Edward grabbed my hand and slowly but forcefully rearranged my fingers from a fist to a stretched out palm. He then intertwined his fingers in mine and gave me hope once again. We will try, and if we die trying, so be it. Everything happens for a reason... right?

Within a minute or two, we stopped infront of the door to Jortuel's office. He paused and took another breathe, so did I. But when Edward opened the door, I held it in and closed my eyes. When I felt air rush by me I opened my eyes again nearly yelled in surprise. I was still in Edward's arms but the room we were in was completely different. The beautiful desk was now in a wooden ball on the floor, the books were shredded and everything else was damaged beyond repair. I bugged my eyes out as I grasped all of it in. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here, or a vampire's rage. I shuddered as I thought of how angry they were to do this.

A moment later, Jortuel appeared in front of us with his two body guards beside him. I instantly noticed the difference in him. Jortuel's eyes were now pitch black, there was no lightness left. His clothes were tattered and ripped, his hair was no longer in a perfect style. For the first time, he really looked like a monster. It scared me, a lot. We all did nothing but stare at each other, the three monsters in front of us didn't move a muscle. It looked like they were statues, and I had a small urge to poke his arm to see if he really was there. Suddenly Edward put me down, but was still lifting me, not putting any pressure on my poor legs. I held on to his arm for support.

Several minutes later, there was still no word. No noise. All I could hear was my heart beating wildly within me and my shallow breathing. I didn't doubt that the other four people in this room could hear it.

Finally, Jortuel said "So. Lets get this over with then." he looked at me and waited for my response.

"Well," I began, not sure of what I was going to say. "I think if you really loved this woman, and you really believe that I am her, then you should accept the fact that you had a nice run back then, but now its time for something different. Edward and I belong together, we love each other. Why keep us apart? Why let us go through what you did? Why don't you find some one else? Some one who will share your feelings? Someone who will love you back? By hurting us, you might gain happiness and relief for now, but when we die, how will you feel then? You have to move on, to find someone else. Stop hurting us. Please!"

Edward reached down and kissed me, straight on the lips! In front of Jortuel! My cheeks turned bright red, but I didn't turn away. I needed to show Jortuel, and I loved Edward. I loved that he was kissing me right now. When he released my lips, I felt light headed and he steadied me. I smiled slightly but stopped when I remember where we were.

When I looked back at Jortuel he was no longer looking at me, but at Edward. His face held no emotion, but I could tell something was up. I quickly looked at Edward's face and he was staring back. But something was different, his face slowly went from no emotion, to agony, to sadness, to love, and back to neutral. What was Jortuel doing? I looked back at the monster and he was slightly smirking. What was going on!

"What are you doing!" I demanded, he ignored me. I said it louder, and louder and louder. Still, Jortuel didn't respond. I grew so frusterated. I rasied my hand up, infront of Edwards eyes and suddenly he shaked his head and looked at me with a terrified expression.

"B-Bella?" Edward stuttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Death Wish – Chapter 11**

"Edward!" I cried, what was going on? I glared at Jortuel who had a very large smirk on his face. I removed Edwards's arms around me and I limped towards Jortuel. I lifted a fist when he looked down at me and grabbed it. Suddenly he twisted it around so fast that I didn't have enough time to do anything.

"Isabella," he began, laughing, "You make me laugh." and then proceeded in breaking my wrist. I screamed in agony and fell face first on the floor. Edward picked me up but suddenly he was thrown into the wall behind us and Jortuel lifted me up by the neck. I struggled against his vice grip but to no avail, he would not release and I slowly felt my life leaving me.

I managed to say, "Let…me…go!" and started kicking him. When I made contact it was like kicking a boulder. He probably didn't even feel it. As my eyes started blacking out he released me and I dropped on the floor once again. Was I ever going to get used to this? As I tried to sit up with the wrist that wasn't broken I saw stars and I was very light headed. My lungs burned as I tried to fill them with air.

I turned my head towards where Edward was and I started screaming as Jortuel and his back up began beating Edward's already broken body. I stood up and made my way towards them, this time I grabbed onto Jortuel and pulled with all my might. He flicked me away as if I was a piece of fluff. I got up once again and this time jumped in front of Edward, ending up between him and Jortuel.

"STOP!" I yelled. Edward collapsed behind me and I cried out as I tried to lift him up. Jortuel came towards me but I ignored him, I had to make sure Edward was okay! EDWARD! Oh god!

Jortuel grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me away. I fought as hard as I could as I screamed Edwards name.

"Finish with him and then bring him to me." Jortuel commanded and we were out of the room.

I fought him off and yelled, "No! No! You can't! I love him, why are you hurting him! Let him go!" Jortuel picked me up like a mother picks up a child, holding me underneath the armpits. He started shaking me.

"Will you SHUT UP?" Jortuel spat throwing me over his shoulder. I was so light headed that it took the rest of my energy to kick and punch him. "Now Isabella – "

I corrected him, "Its Bella you idiot!" Jortuel chuckled.

"As I was saying Isabella, I brought you here to discuss a proposition." Jortuel continued, "The first deal Edward and I had was that they would stay and you would be free to go. Then you came back and now that deal has been eliminated. The new deal that Edward and I have now is that they join with my army and keep you as my little pet. Of course it took a lot of persuasion with Edward but it's for the best, for me that is. The rules are as follows, I cannot change you into a vampire but you may never see him again. I cannot make love to you unless you are accepting, but you may never speak of Edward Cullen again. I must take care of you as if you were my wife, but you must not resist my help." I looked at him in revulsion. He put me down on a chair against the wall across from his desk.

"NO!" I spat. I glared at him.

"That is why you are here because I'd like to make a proposition with you to save your precious Edward." He waited for me to say something but I didn't so he continued, "If they do join my army they will be treated worse then humans treat rats. So, I propose that you accept my love and join me in the many years to come and Edward and they can live their own lives any way they want. I would change you into a vampire when I am tired of your weak, human form. You would be able to see Edward again but if you ever kissed him, the pain you would receive but be so intense that you will literally beg for death. And let me promise you, I would torture Edward first; then you. What do you say?"

"NO! I will not agree to that either! The only thing I will agree to is that you will let us ALL go! And that means Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and I." I argued.

"Isabella, that will not do. Only one group may leave. The vampires or the weak, fragile human." Jortuel snapped.

"Fine then! Let them leave! Keep me!" I spoke before I thought of what I was saying. SHOOT!

"Okay then. As soon as Edward is dragged in, you can let him know your decision, and I must say I am quite pleased with it. You will make a fine vampire queen."

I began crying, what have I done? At least they will be able to leave and live their life. Jortuel started laughing. He flipped open a switch and pressed a button.

Within seconds Edward and the other two appeared. I cried out as I watched Edward. He was in a very bad shape. He was forced to walk to the center of the room and to stand there with his back to me.

"Welcome Edward, so Isabella and I have been throwing propositions back and forth and she has made a decision. So if you could be so kind as to turn around and hear what she has to say that would be lovely." Jortuel said so calmly and nice as though he was our best friend. I hated him even more.

Edward slowly turned around, for him anyways, and stared into my eyes. Jortuel suddenly was sitting beside me cheering me on.

"I can't do this!" I whispered. Edward looked like he was in so much agony, it tore my heart up. How could I hurt him even more?

"Yes you can, and you will." Jortuel demanded, slapping me in the back I yelled out as I fell forward but he catched me and placed me back to where I was. I leaned my head against the wall, asking for God to give me strength.

"Edward" my voice cracked and I began to sob, "I…decided th-that I would stay…and…you and yo-your family co-could go-oo. Oh god! I can't! I can't! Edward! I love you! I will always love –" But I didn't have a chance to finish because Jortuel threw me across the room and bashed my head against the bookshelf, where all the huge thick books fell on top of me. The pain was so severe I couldn't do anything, it was like I was paralyzed.

"You silly girl." I heard Jortuel say right before a huge explosion happened. There was shouting and cries of pain. I was too much gone to move, or to even open my eyes. I prayed with all my might that it was the enemies that were crying and not my family. The floor shook with every step someone took, it vibrated my body making me stay conscious. Suddenly several books were moved off of me and I could breathe once again. But then there was another large noise and I was thrown into the bookshelf again. It suddenly started getting warmer and warmer, and I started realizing I was breathing in smoke.

My eyes opened within a second and gasped in shock as I saw that the entire room I was in was in flames, I looked around for a chance to escape and saw that the door straight across from me was open. No one was in the room with me. I got up and calculated my chances. They weren't great, but I tried anyway. I began running towards it, I was almost there to when I leg gave in and I crashed on to the ground. I laid there for a few seconds wondering if I should give up but the heat became to great and I crawled the rest of the way out of the door wincing as I put pressure on my wrist.

I looked both ways, one way was covered in fire and the other wasn't so it made my decision very easy. I stood up again and used the walls as support to get out of there. There were no windows, just never ending hallways. Just as my very low energy began to diminish I heard my name being called very softly. It was the only thing that kept me going, the only thing that made my feet move forward. My name got louder and louder, I decided to yell back but I had no voice. I tried again and made out a soft whisper. I tried again once more and finally my voice broke through and I screamed Edward. My name came back in return and I almost smiled and kept walking.

It was so hard. I had to keep telling myself that I was almost there! Don't give up! You are almost there. Suddenly I looked up and saw a door that looked like it would lead me to outside. I almost ran, but instead half jumped half jogged towards it. My name was becoming louder and louder and I yelled his name again. I felt heat behind me and looked back. Fire had started coming down the hallway where I was. Smoke filled my lungs once more and I laid on the ground and wormed myself closer and closer to the door. Finally I reached it, I grabbed the handle and it helped me get up. I pushed it open and sunlight touched my face. I winced, my eyes being used to dark wasn't ready for the white light.

My name was called once more before my body gave out and I could go no farther. "Bella! Bella! Please come out a little more, Bella you can do it! Please Bella!" the voice cried in my ear. I raised my arms and pushed myself all the way of the door, it slammed behind me and I rolled over onto my back. I looked up at the sky and managed to see big white clouds, and for a moment I thought I was in heaven. But when a figure came into view and I couldn't tell who it was at first as my eyes were still burning at the light, reality came back and bit me in the butt. They came closer towards my face and I gasped, and must of gone into shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't respond, I couldn't even speak. My eyes were glued to his sparkling face.

How did this happen? How did he get out of there? How did I escape? He picked me up, I closed my eyes and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Death Wish – Chapter 12**

As I was in his arms and the sun beamed down at me, I felt a sudden release that I didn't realize I had kept inside. All the pain, and worry from the past had lifted and I was left with the pain and reality of what was going on. We had left, all of us, alive! Sure, I was in severe agony but I didn't let it show to Edward. How could I after what we have all gone through? It didn't matter if my arm, ribs, or leg I believed was broken or that I had bruises covering most of my body or that my clothes were so discarded that they barely covered my frail body. All that mattered was that all of us, all 8 of us were walking away. I wanted to dance. No one had said a word, or nothing that I could hear anyways, as we walked and I drifted to sleep but awoke when I reminded myself what was happening.

"Edward, take Bella, Alice, and Jasper with you and I will take the others." Carlisle said out load, probably in consideration for me. Edward replied as Alice and Jasper came towards us. He opened the car door and very gently placed me in the front seat and put on my seat belt. As he shut the door I let my head fall back and smiled as I was surprised when it was soft and gentle. Suddenly we were zooming away and I slowly turned my head towards Edward. He reached his hand out, and I slowly brought my broken arm out towards his. I accidently cried out when I bent my wrist. Edward's hand was then softly touching my tender arm. I dropped my head, shame faced.

"You arm is broken." He told me, "What else is Bella? Oh I'm so sorry!" and looked at me as though for the first time since we had left. I knew I didn't look good.

I opened my mouth to speak but he put a cool finger against my lips, "Its alright my love, I will take care of you," and as he said that I felt the car gradually gaining speed.

"Can I rest now?" I managed to say but I fell asleep before I could hear his response. I dreamt of Jortuel and if I had stayed and become his wife. It was the worst nightmare I had ever been through.

_"Isabella, come."_ _Jortuel whispered making me come to him. I stood up wearing a very thin dress and walked towards him. He is lying on a bed._

_ "Lay here Isabella." His voice commanded, and I followed his instructions. His hands are all over me, I want them off. They won't get off. I want him to stop! Stop! STOP!_

"STOP!" I screamed out load without realizing until I felt Edward beside me, I crawled into a ball and started crying. He cuddled with me and rocked me slightly. I was so weak and in so much pain. I barely had the energy to roll my head around to look at Edward. I opened my mouth and muttered, "I dreamt of him"

I felt Edward clench his muscles. Oh my god! The last time I had really seen him was when he was in agony. "EDWARD!" I screamed, rolling over, wincing as I put pressure on my broken bones.

"Bella! What is it!" he cried.

"Are you okay?" I sobbed, "The last time…I…saw you…was when…when…you were hurt." The imagine of him entered my brain. I cried out! It hurt so much, his face. His face was in so much pain.

"Tell me what happened to you!" Edward demanded, I opened my eyes weakly and looked into his…red ones. I gasped.

"You're hungry, go feed!" I almost yelled. It wasn't that I was afraid but I knew it was hurting Edward by me being here.

"I'm fine Bella, please. Tell me what happened to you!" he pleaded.

"He…he…" I started to hyperventilate; I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. My body slowly became numb. I heard Edward screaming my name, and his arms around me but I didn't have the strength. I couldn't respond. I couldn't do anything. But I didn't lose consciousness. No matter how much I tried to give in, I would not faint. I felt myself being moved, lifted, touched. Several bright lights were shined into my eyes. I could not blink. Edward's face came into my view, his face full of pain, of sadness. I wish I could comfort him.

Finally I felt sleep overtake me and I left the strange world into nothingness. No dreams, no nightmares. Just darkness.

When I awoke from that strange slumber, I felt how comfortable I was and I never wanted to leave from this bed. I felt a cast on my broken wrist, and bandages covering most of my body. I had a dress on it felt like and I wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. I opened my eyes, and there he was. Sitting beside me, with his eyes closed. He looked like a statue, a perfect statue. I smiled slightly and his eyes opened.

Before I could even comprehend anything, he was laying beside me with his strong, cold arms around me. I felt him kissing my forehead. Other than the pain, I was very happy. This was perfect.

"Bella," Edward started, "I love you! I love you so much. I'm glad you're awake now." he spoke between kisses.

I asked, "how long was I out for?"

"Well after you asked how I was doing, you had a full cardiac arrest and then slept for a few hours." He spoke slowly. I could still hear the pain in his voice.

"I WHAT?" I yelled, surprised.

"Bella," he put his lips on mine and after about a minute, "Relax." He kissed me again and I wrapped my good arm around his head to keep him there but he easily removed my arm and let go. I pouted and he laughed in response.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you." He teased and I stuck my tongue out like 5 year old.

"Did you ever tell me how you are? What did he do to you?" I demanded, changing the subject. I frowned at him as he sighed.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. I'm fine now!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it does matter! What did he do!" I argued, nothing but the truth was acceptable.

"You are so stubborn, aren't you?" he teased again, and I glared at him back. Edward sighed again, "Fine. He had a power I had never seen before, he was able to send mental images, and thoughts into other people's brain and manipulate them to believe its their own. When I argued with him, I would suddenly see images of you…and…I couldn't…Bella, please don't let me." He broke off, his voice cracking.

I was crying as he told me, I hugged him and tried to comfort him but instead I ended up on him and he was holding me.

"What did you see?" I asked quietly, knowing he could hear me.

Edward responded, "You and him…you were being raped…tortured…dying…I couldn't stand it. He told me the only way I would stop seeing the images was to follow along with his plan. Every time I did the slightest thing against his will he'd send me your screams, to the point where I couldn't stand. It was the most terrible thing I have ever and will ever experience." He stopped once he saw my face, I was terrified.

"Bella?" he asked he after a moment, "Bella?"

"Oh Edward! I can't believe he would do that." I sobbed, holding him as tightly as I could. "He controlled my dreams I think, I kept dreaming of him and I…together and he kept saying 'Give in, you know its right! You know Edward isn't the one!' and I kept getting more frusterated. I then tried to stop sleeping but he would hurt me and then I would loose consciousness," I felt Edward's grip tighten, "and then the dreams would come again. One time I woke up with him overtop of me and I screamed bloody murder…and…he…" I paused.

"WHAT! BELLA! TELL ME!" Edward yelled, "PLEASE!"

"He…tried to…but one of his guards came in just in time…he killed the guard but in between then I ran away, and locked myself into a bathroom. It was a huge metal door, designed for vampires I think so he couldn't get in. After several days, I decided to drown myself, just so I could escape from this and let you live on without all this pain. But as I laid myself in the water, I realized that you would kill yourself if you found out I had taken my life, so of course I didn't. Jortuel came back after the 6th day telling me he had food, and I was so hungry I didn't even think when I opened the door. He rushed in and slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground. He picked me up by the neck and through me into the other room. I don't remember what happened after that." I mumbled, shaking, crying, and gripping Edward as I did so.

Edward just held me, tightly, as I sobbed and sobbed. "Edward, sometimes I really do want to kill myself. The pain would be over, the pain." I whined.

"Bella, if you ever do I'll follow right behind." He promised. My heart ached when he said that.

"But I can't kill myself knowing you'd do the same. I can't let you die for me." I cried, "I can't let you live through my death either." I wish, I wish so badly that I could do things different, I wish it could magically just disappear! Just magically vanish…just magically die."

"I don't want you to die, I never want you to die!" Edward said straight into my ear. "But you can't become a vampire, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Jortuel said I couldn't become one either, he said he tried." As I said that I thought back to when James bit me and the pain. I suddenly remembered the similar pain with Jortuel. "Oh my god. He did bite me!"

"Where!" Edward asked.

I responded, very embarrassed, "My...lower back."

"WHAT!" Edward yelled. I cried again, very embarrassed.

"He sucked the venom out, after realizing I wasn't changing…he bandaged it up and apologized even." I whispered, hiding my face. I can't believe I forgot about that…

"Bella, become my companion! Once more! Join my side." His thoughts penetrated my brain. I shut my eyes in attempt to push his voice out. It didn't work.

"No! Leave me alone, please!" I yelled back, fighting against him. The more I tried however, the more I hurt myself.

Suddenly I was flipped over, he had one knee on the top of my back, and his hands on the back of my knees. I couldn't move without breaking something. I was stuck. He lifted the back of my shirt, or whatever was hanging off me, and I felt his cold breath on the lower part of my back.

I screamed, cried, and begged him to let me go. But he kept me in that position, for so long.

"Isabella, if you do not wish to be my companion I will most unfortunately make you. This can be easy, or this can be very painful. You choose." His voice boomed through me once again.

I didn't say anything, I just wanted to die. "Isn't this what you want; to be a vampire? To live forever? To be immortal?" and suddenly his mouth was on my back.

I screamed and screamed and screamed. I hadn't screamed so much, surprisingly, in my entire life. When his lips left my skin I stopped screaming by the shock of what was going on.

There was nothing. No pain. No sting! Not even a feeling of anything horrific. Was Edward wrong? Was Carlisle wrong? What was happening?

Jortuel flipped me over with a confused expression on his face. I took once glance and burst out laughing. He also didn't know what was happening.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" he screamed, taking me by the shoulders, he started shaking me violently. "DO YOU NOT FEEL ANY PAIN? FIRE?"

I shook my head no, and kept a smug look on my face.

"This is unbelievable!" he ranted, "Isabella you are supposed to becoming a VAMPIRE not some smug little human who thinks they are FUNNY."

I couldn't contain it, I laughed again.

"Fine my darling dear Isabella. If you can no longer be transformed by my venom, I will find another way to make you my Queen of Darkness." I gasped, and before I knew it I was on my stomach again and he was putting something like a Band-Aid on my back.


End file.
